Believe In What Could Be
by whatapieceofworkisaman
Summary: A small part of you had hoped that it would not come to a full blown war, but it seems that that hope was in vain. The only thing you can do is wait for what the future holds. Based on Mockingjay Part 1, from Effie's point of view.


**Hello! I'm back. This is based on the first part of Mockingjay; I saw the film twice this week. It is a little something I came up with at 2:30am after the second time I watched it. Told from Effie's point of view. Characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

><p>When you hear someone knocking on your door, you know it must be Plutarch. He has been trying to convince you to get out of your room and join the other people of District 13. But you are not comfortable with them and frankly, you're a scared of their reactions. Getting pardoned may have kept you safe from prosecution, but it does not mean you're fully accepted by the inhabitants of District 13. You are from the Capitol after all, and as an escort you have sent all those innocent children to their deaths. People will remember that for a very long time.<p>

Instead you choose to stay in your room and do what you know best; working with clothes and finding ways to make all those drab grey fabrics look a bit more uplifting. But when Plutarch – very cunningly - offers you the position of personal assistant of Katniss, you know you can't refuse. All those people don't_truly _know her and Effie Trinket is the only one who does. You must help the girl. With this new purpose in mind you go and find Katniss.

Talking with Katniss in the canteen has made you feel better than you've felt in months. You get the occasional glare and you can hear some mutterings behind your back. But overall, people leave you alone. It might have something to do with the fact that you are sitting next to the Mockingjay. It feels good to be with the girl again. Maybe it even feels a bit like the old days. However, you're still wearing those drab grey clothes, which keep reminding you the Capitol is far away from you and you know that life as you knew it is over. But the feeling of having a purpose again gives you hope. You decide to try and find some new accessories to go with your clothes.

After the recording of the first propo is shown to President Alma Coin, a heavy silence hangs over the room. It may not be very convincing but it is the best the girl can do. Suddenly Haymitch arrives and the atmosphere changes immediately. The ideas you all come up with after his brainstorming session are very promising. You don't show it to everyone, but you're really glad that Haymitch has returned. It feels good to have someone who knows you very well around. His rude remarks about looking better without your wig stings, but you retort with a snide comment about his sobriety. You realize you've missed the banter between you and Haymitch. It is good to have him back.

Brutal reality catches up soon though. When you have to spend the night in the bomb proof bunker (at least, you hope it is bomb-proof) with the rest of District 13's people, you are once again reminded that there's a war, and it is your once beloved Capitol that is trying to wipe out District try and find Haymitch, because it's the first reaction you can come up with. You're not sure how you feel about this war. It goes against all the ideas you were brought up with. However, deep down, you know this situation could not go on for much longer. It was wrong to send all those innocent children to their deaths. The people of District 13 have made it clear to you that war is the only way to change this situation. But what will be the cost? You don't want to think about it. After scrambling around the place frantically for five minutes you finally find Haymitch and you ask him if it's okay to join him. He nods and you sit next to him. He takes your hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. You want to smile back, but exactly on that moment another bomb hits and your face contorts in a grimace. Haymitch has his arm protectively around you as you play with your new bracelet to distract you from the sound of the falling bombs and the screaming of other people. All you can do is hope for the best.

After Annie, Johanna and Peeta have been rescued from the Capitol, it is announced that President Coin will give a speech. When everyone is assembled, you are standing in the middle of the crowd and everyone eagerly cheers on District 13's leader when she announces that the hostages have been freed. Everyone shouts enthusiastically when she says that Panem will soon be reclaimed and they will fight the Capitol, but you cannot seem to move a muscle. You know this threat is serious. A small part of you had hoped that it would not come to a full blown war, but it seems that that hope was in vain. You will never see The Capitol again as you once knew it. While everyone around you is in a jubilant mood, you try not to show your distress. The only thing you can do is wait for what the future holds.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked this. I will probably write another fic like this when Mockingjay part 2 comes out, but I'll have to wait till next year for that, haha.<strong>


End file.
